User talk:Minrice2099
Works In Progress Leave a comment here if you have any ideas about my projects or anything else you'd like to see on the wiki. Minrice2099 16:20, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I fixed some of the pages I went through Category:New Look Problems and started fixing stuff. Good idea, btw. I love what you did with the new header, really nice work! I'll try to make a new logo for the wiki that works well with it. Unfortunately I just reinstalled my Windows 7 not long ago and I'm still in the process of installing all my software. Ever tried to find the key to a program you bought 3 years ago? I'm certain it's here somewhere... :D --Col Jessep 16:35, October 14, 2010 (UTC) PS: Well, who said the logo could not be a little larger than 250x65px... xD It's probably not the greatest logo ever but I wanted to see if I can get a larger logo working. It will do for now. --Col Jessep 22:39, October 14, 2010 (UTC) New look Is there anything that can be done about the right column on article pages? It takes so much room and makes the articles really squished, especially if there are floated images :(. --Nealpro 17:22, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : That's too bad. Right-side Nav boxes also look really really bad, like on Assault. --Nealpro 20:51, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Nickname Hey there. I just found this site a little while ago, and have a concern. I would like to change my "nickname". I was just trying to create my account using my Facebook account, and it linked my name as my nickname. I would REALLY like to change that to my Gamertag instead. Please help me out. I don't want to have to delete this account to make another. Thank you in advance. Classes Dude, your custom classes are AWESOME! I never though to put accuracy on a gunner. I'm a gunner guy myself and I can't choose which is more awesome! And I'm so happy to finally know when Spunky cola's coming out. You are epic! Half noob/half badass, SSBBmaster88 MNC for PC! Man this game should be on the PC! I would be a lot more fun because of the customizing that people can do with the game. What do you think man? Your friend, Mr.Barker ProTag images I managed to get the images of what I think are all the pro tags in the MNC Beta on Steam. They look a bit pixelated, but I guess they are it. However they don't have any text on them. I believe the game uses a font called Prototype, I might try my hand at adding the names to each of them for the list of Pro Tags page. Anyhow, in the mean time I thought I'd share what I had with you. Hope this link works: http://www.mediafire.com/?l3lm55tdp2c2d03. For whatever reason there doesn't seem to be a #84. The ones after that are those added in the DLC. --31stCenturyMatt 03:45, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :First I tried installing the free version of the Unreal Development Kit which eventually let me open the files I found in in C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\monday night combat\HostileGame\CookedPC\Packages. They were in HProTags.upk and HDLC1_ProTags.upk. However it wouldn't let me export the images, I ended up having success with the Unreal Model Viewer, which is a command line utility someone made independently. --31stCenturyMatt 16:48, December 17, 2010 (UTC) MNC for PS3 im matthew and i got a huge project for you it about putting monday night combat on the ps3 can you do it pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee i love the game monday night combat it is freaking cool please and thank you! --matt45632 Health Amounts It would be very helpful if you posted the health of each class in their pages. You have the amount of health increase that the endorsements give but with nothing to compare it to its hard to see how effective it is. Protag Pictures Hi, I'm new to the Wiki and was wanting to fill in some of the ProTag pictures as it is very empty. Is there a default size as to what the dimensions should be on them? And since Highlight protags have Numbers on them, is it okay to leave those there? Thanks, XyzKiller 20:42, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Got your message. Yeah, I'm bit rusty on the Wiki editing front. Kind of turning this wiki into a pet project of mine. I just wanted to establish a format for the arena articles. Thanks so much! Sorry! I was using the Preview Button like crazy, yes. Even still, since making the mistake of deleting the whole guide when editing one part of it, I tried to edit it in teensy parts at a time, instead of under the general heading. I didn't mean to fill up the feed, sorry! But I should be all done now, so, there will be no more accidental feed-flooding on my part. Hopefully, haha. Thanks so much for allowing me to put my guide up here! I'm glad that you like it. I hope I sign this right! Obsydianyte 07:36, February 6, 2011 (UTC)Obsydianyte I'm guessing if I want to respond to a reply to this message, I have to edit the message being replied to and it'll notify you of a "new" message? It's all so confusing, haha. Well, I've finished editing my guide. I don't want people to go into it and mess around, so is it okay if I ask for it to be Protected? I was told there was a feature called that (or something like that) that prevents others (including the submitter) from editing a page. It's perfect, though, to me. If you could do that, that would be swell. Obsydianyte 08:42, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll keep that in mind. Thanks so much for all your help. You and Jessep have just been superb! By the way, I love those templates you made regarding custom classes. Can you tell? Haha~ Take care, and thanks again! Obsydianyte 09:35, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah you're right I did go a bit over the top with tagging, will keep it in mind next time I try to tag something. Thanks and have a nice day. Some bloke i don't know blocked me for "spam". I have nothing to do with it. All I do is add any info which may be useful to other users or change those that are misleading, what you call "Good Faith". In order to evade this unbalanced "block" from this stranger, i've added a new secondary account of me. Hope you can track down this menace. Seems to have joined recently. Hope they find out about the Jackbot XL's '''tracking very easily and think twice before facing another one lol. Thanks Fan art. Hi there, I was wondering if it's ok to upload fan art to the wiki. Axel you know 12:33, February 7, 2011 (UTC)Alex Spelling Error Hi man. Nice work. Really nice. I'm gonna upload the TF2 honors pics. Also, you spelt proud as pround on your profile page. Just letting you know. EDIT: Okay, all TF2 pics are uploaded. You may want to resize them or whatever, but they are there. -UttaNutta any takers. I will be hosting boosting lobbies on xbox live for mnc if you are interested send me a message to gl gigabyteGigabyte42 12:04, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Out of curiosity... ...how did you make the Gear images? Obviously you can't usually get all the Pros standing next to each other, was it a team effort, or did you use some sort of editor? 17:50, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Wow dude thats a pretty dense profile you got there! Good work. no 'crat? would you like to adopt this wiki? [[User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor|- ''The '''Mad Dr. F'']] 22:52, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :User:Col Jessep has not logged into wikia since 6 feb 11. as you are the only active sysop (the other having been away since october) i suggest you leave a note enumerating these details @ central anytime after april 6 (60 days). let them know you would like to take over as bureaucrat. [[User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor|- The '''Mad' Dr. F'']] (,;,;,) 10:58, April 1, 2011 (UTC) tell them Dr. F sent you. im sure theyve forgiven me by now ;) Bureaucrat rights Hi. I've given you the bureaucrat rights you requested. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 18:11, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::nicely done. 23:12, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the tips! :D what the hell do you what ma'am Traps Deletion Hey Minrice! You commited a very silly act and am I disappointed in you. You deleted the Traps page! Please revert it back to it's non-deleted state. Thanks! Also, completely different topic. I wanted to take the name Firestorm and yet the account creator insists that it is taken when it is not. Any idea what's going on? --Firestorm-2 18:23, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Other people can use my account? Hello, why on this page : http://mondaynightcombat.wikia.com/index.php?title=Uber_Entertainment&oldid=11654 it says that I added some photos? Someone else used my account? RaTcHeT302 13:33, April 25, 2011 (UTC) HELP!!! i am playing mnc and when i try to play blitz or crossfire it says that i dont have the correct permissions what does i mean by that hi i am playing mnc and when i try to play online it says i dont have the rigth permissions do you now what it means by that 15:39, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunately, no; I've only played the PC version a little and I've never encountered a problem like that. Try looking on the UberEnt forums or contact support@uberent.com. Also, since you aren't registered, I have no reliable way of getting this response to you. — minrice2099 (talk | ) 18:19, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Mascots icon have been removed? Hello, I can't seem to find anymore the mascots icons I made, did they got deleted? RaTcHeT302 21:35, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Another question http://mondaynightcombat.wikia.com/wiki/Sniper_match-ups If I want the Sniper's portrait or others (the left one) to change to the Hotshots one what would I have to do? RaTcHeT302 06:58, May 17, 2011 (UTC)